


В сером омуте Питера

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Poetry, Slang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Меня цепко схватило горе, объял дурман...
Series: Стихи [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	В сером омуте Питера

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке, где предлагалось написать стихотворение по одной из фраз в списке.

Без меня мой корабль куда-то опять уплывал,  
Я остался один куковать в сером омуте Питера.  
Меня цепко схватило горе, объял дурман.  
Я закрылся как сыч в своей мрачной обители.

Облезают обои с этих постылых стен,  
И колотится дождь в моё запертое окно,  
И гитара молчит, задолбавшись с моих проблем.  
Я сопьюсь, задохнусь — но тебе, ясен пень, всё равно.


End file.
